Pacific Wind
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: "Lets forget about being countries for a night and just be humans, okay?" England smiled a lopsided grin before pulling America to his own bedroom by his pant loops. Warnings: Sex/9/11 Mentioning/England in his pirate clothes. US/UK


This is what happens when we try mixing pirates with emotional crap. Just, I won't struggle. You can shoot me now, go ahead. I'll give you the bullet... It's hard to believe that I'll be graduating next year though, then I'll actually be part of the Armed Forces...

Title is actually a song: **Pacific Wind by Ryan Farish** (/watch?v=ervaMPt4Ha0) This is what got us emotional.

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. -insert witty comeback here-_**

_Normal - Hailey_

_Italics_ - Myself

* * *

America sat there giving England his best puppy dog face. He'd been trying to get him England to tell him about the days he was a pirate. "Come on Iggy! Tell me about those days when you use to be a bad ass!"

_"Absolutely not! Those were my juvenile days that I'd rather not reflect on," England argued, sitting across from the other country. He was curled up on the couch with discarded book in his lap about embroidering. "Plus, why do you want to know so much about it? Ask Spain."_

"Spain is cool about the whole Spanish-American War thing but I want to know about those days when you use to leave me alone in the house for a few days...please!" America got down on his knees in front of England, begging.

_England stared down at his ex-colony, trying to resist the blue puppy eyes. His heart lurched slightly as he remembered leaving America alone for quite some time. A sigh escaped his lips, then finally, "Fine. But only this once..."_

America smiled and jumped up to give England a hug. "YAY! Thanks Iggy!" America leapt back into his seat and pulled his legs up so they were folded neatly underneath him.

_"Yeah, yeah," England muttered before putting his book on the coffee table. "What do you want to know?" he asked, glancing at the so called 'hero.'_

"Everything! Tell me an awesome story of something you did!"

_"Well, there was that time when I demolished that frog," England smirked to himself, remembering seeing France on his knees, wallowing in defeat. "He never saw it coming... And then the other time when I had Spain backed into a corner, begging for mercy. Now that I remember, I still have most of my stuff from that time... It's somewhere around here."_

"Oh, put it on! Please?" America whined.

_"Hell no!" England retorted, glaring at America. "Telling the stories are one thing, wearing the outfit is another thing. I must kindly refuse."_

"But...but...but..." America's eyes started to tear up. "Please Arthur?" America gave him the puppy dog look again except this time there were tears in his eyes.

_England bit his lower lip, trying to resist the look in his eyes. Finally, he grumbled to himself and got up. "Fine... It's in the storage bedroom," he mumbled, heading down the halls to the room. After scuffling through some boxes, he opened the one with his pirate outfit. He hesitantly slipped out of his clothes and buckled into the other outfit, tilting his hat while looking at himself in the mirror. "Still fits perfectly, if I do say so myself," England smirked to himself, twirling around to look at the back._

America stood in the doorway watching England. "Wow...that's really hot on you, Iggy!"

_"Huh?" England grunted, looking at America. "If you think this looks good on me, you should see my punk outfit. What a lovely era..." he smirked slightly. He slipped on his leather boots before buckling them. "It's slightly dusty, but still in fantastic condition. Bummer that I can't wear it anymore," he said before going to remove the clothing._

"I don't see why you can't? There are always my Halloween parties!"

_"Maybe," England hummed, pulling off the boots and settling them back in the box before putting the hat back. "Though I still refuse to go to your Halloween parties. You always spike the punch."_

"Not me, it's Gilbert who does it. And it's not like everyone else gets as wasted as you do!" America smiled; he had walked into the room and shut the door behind him, without alarming the other nation.

_"I'm ignoring that insult today, but I still think you are part of the punch spiking conspiracy," England grumbled back. His back way to the door and he was pulling off his over coat, leaving him in the frilled shirt and black pants._

America came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Eh...I guess it doesn't really matter then...I'll have to cling to someone else when I get scared."

_England jumped at the close contact and whirled around to face the blue eyed country. "W-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Let the fuck go!" he stammered, face turning red as he struggled against the taller man's grip. "Go cling to the frog, or Russia!"_

America shuddered at the thought of clinging to Russia, "Both of them would try to rape me in a millisecond...and there's no way in hell I would ever cling to Russia...he wouldn't just spike the punch: he'd put some kind of date rape drug in my drink!"

_"I don't bloody care! Let me go!" England yelled, trying to push the man away. "I'm not your fucking teddy bear!" He heard a slight ripping noise and he stilled. "I think... my shirt just ripped... wanker..."__  
_  
America looked slightly alarmed, "Damn...and this is a kick ass shirt!" He quickly tugged it off England and began look on it for holes. There was a small one in a seam..."Good only a seam..."

_"Give it back! You'll contaminate it with your dense-headed-ness!" England sputtered, yanking the shirt back and folding it to put back into the box. "Now, leave so I can change. Go make coffee, or whatever the hell you Americans drink."_

"Not thirsty. What, are you afraid to change in front of me?" America taunted

_"Not at all. I just don't want your creeper eyes undressing me completely, bloody twit," England retorted, huffing and crossing his arms in disagreement._

America laughed, "You make it sound like I was raised by France or something. If I recall, I was raised by you!"

_ "Then I clearly fucked up somewhere..." England grumbled to himself. He turned around and tugged down the trousers, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped on his other trousers and turned back around. "France still could've influenced you somewhere. If I recall, the frog helped you leave me..." he muttered before pushing past the American quietly and leave the room._

America grabbed his arm before England could exit the room, "We both know why I left...it was for my people...and we both know that before we can be any type of person, we have to be a country..."

_England froze into the touch before turning his head so he didn't look at the American. "You left because your people are selfish... You didn't have to leave. And you were a colony; you didn't have to deal with country issues. I was protecting you the best I could. I didn't want you to hurt at the times when your country had its issues... Pearl Harbor... 9/11. I was protecting you from that," England mumbled before looking back at him with misty eyes._

"If it hadn't happened then it would have been much worse later on...you know that as well as I do..." America pulled England into a tight embrace, "I'm here now...and that should count for something...right?"

_England curled his hands into the American's shirt before returning the embrace. He remained quiet as he pulled away and silently left the room to head back to the living room. Once there, he curled back up on the couch, staring at the picture on the table nearby. When he heard America follow him, "Sometimes you have to wonder what it would've been like though, right?"__  
_  
"I suppose, but I'm sure we would have killed one another if we tried to keep up what we used to have." America smiled sadly as he sat down next to England. "I mean, look at us now, we still fight like crazy...Did you know there was a time where my only thoughts were how to make you happy?"

_England snorted and gave the man a weak smirk. "You mean to annoy the hell out of me?" he chided before the frown replaced the smirk. "Did you know how long it took for me to get over that...?" he asked softly._

"No... I'm sure it took you longer than me... I had so many other things to worry about afterwards. Like not falling to another country was a big thing, but also getting my people under a safe and stable government..." America gave England a weak smile.

_England turned to the American, hesitantly placing a hand over his clothed heart. He knew there was a scar there from the terrorist attack. "What was it like..?" he murmured quietly, looking up into blue eyes._

"Painful..." cloudiness overcame America's eyes, "I could feel each and every death; see it even... It felt like I was living those deaths of all the people who died. And the worse part for me was not being able to move and try and help my people who were dying and crying out in pain. Even months and years after, I wake up from the nightmares of reliving that day..." America could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't one to normally cry but the pain and suffering that his people have gone through since that day has put so much weight on him. It was crushing him slowly.

_England stayed quiet before nodding. He pulled the American to his chest and hugged him gently. "You can't always be the hero, Alfred. Sometimes you have to be the victim. That's what being a country is about. Let people stand in front of you for once," he murmured soothingly, rubbing small circles into the man's back. Hesitantly and unsurely, he lifted America's head up and pressed his lips against the others. "Let me stand in front of you for once."__  
_  
America smiled thru the few tears that were falling down his face, "It's hard though. I don't want the people I care about getting hurt...especially not you..." America pressed his lips to England's, letting the salty taste of his tears and the sweetness of the kiss mingle together.

_"I can protect myself," England huffed softly before twining his hands into America's hair and pulling him closer for another kiss. "Lets forget about being countries for a night and just be humans, okay?" he asked, smiling a lopsided grin before pulling him to his own bedroom by America's pant loops._

America willingly let himself be pulled along. "Yeah. Maybe being human for a night will do us both some good..." He gave the back of England's head a lopsided smile.

_England smiled back softly before pushing open his door and kicking out of his trousers before falling to the bed. He stared up at the American, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding them from his shoulders. He ran his hands over the newly exposed plane of flesh before him, fingers dipping into muscle crevices. "I'm glad you agree," he murmured before pulling him down for a kiss._

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked as he kissed him back. Pulling off the English man's own shirt and tossing it aside.

_"I don't know what goes on through that dense head of yours sometimes," England chided playfully before moaning into the kiss as the cold air greeted his skin. He used his feet to push down America's pants and boxers, leaving him just as exposed as him. He sucked slightly on the tendons in his neck before trailing down and leaving kisses in his wake.__  
_  
America moaned in pleasure, "Ya, just as thick headed as the man who raised me..." he joked back

_"I'm going to choose to ignore that, wanker..." England growled before biting down on one of America's nipples before soothing it with a couple of kisses. "Bed-side table," he managed through kisses against tan skin._

America reached out and opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, "Like you were expecting this or something." America laughed but it quickly turned into a moan when England bit down on his other nipple.

_"Don't know when it will come in handy. That's all," England grumbled through a blush and nip at America's clavicles. He pushed away from the American so he could spread his legs for him, a slight hue of red spread across his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment._

America grabbed his chin and turned his face so he was facing him, "Don't be embarrassed..." a gentle smiled spread across his face, "I'll love you no matter what..." America then realized what he said and blushed a deep scarlet.

_England's eyes widened momentarily before they softened, black pools of lust beginning to shine over the original color. "I... love you too..." he whispered back. He hooked one leg around America's waist and the other he bent, bringing it up so his calf touched his thigh. He wiggled his hips slightly to get the ache away before looking up at America with wide, lustful eyes. "Go ahead."_

America smiled at England, he pushed for with his cock and slowly entered England, all the while kissing the other man, making sure any pain he could try and mask out as best he could.  
_  
__England clamped his eyes shut, trying to mask the pain away as he bit his lower lip enough for it to crack slightly and flecks of blood to appear. "I-it hurts..." he whimpered painfully, fingers digging into the sheets beside him._

"I'm sorry..." America whispered in his ear before laying a trial of kisses down England's jaw line. Slowly, he started to move.

_Gasping, England threw his head back and let out a drawled moan. "Al-alfred!" he panted, as the pain washed away into pleasure. He brought his bent knee up to lie over the man's shoulder so he could get a better angle. His back arched with every thrust as he moaned and called out his lover's name.__  
_

America groaned in pleasure, but with each thrust, he made sure he it was Arthur's pleasure that was happening, not his own. "Arth-ur..." he gasped out.

_England shut his eyes in bliss. "Nn. A l-little harder, Alfred. I'm not going to break," England teased, a loving smile on his face. "Or I hope not." He moved his hand to take his own erection and pump it slightly._

America removed England's hand, "No... that's my job..." he took the other man's erection in his hand and started to pump it in time with his thrust, then he pressed his lips to the other man's. "No worries...I'll make you break whether you want to or not..."

_England gasped as his erection was enveloped into a warm hand. "Oh, bloody hell..." he moaned as Alfred jerked him off. His moans were muffled by America's mouth as he kissed back, licking and nipping at the inside of his mouth. When he pulled away, a small string of saliva following, he licked his lips. "You taste... like carbonated soda," he snorted, trying to hold back the humor in his eyes before his head flew back. "Holy! Al-fred!" His back arched a nice few inches off the bed. He tried to control his breathing.__  
_

America aimed for the same spot, trying to hit it over and over again. "Eh...ya all that junk food I eat and I never get...fat..." America groaned the last word out, feeling himself almost to his climax.

_England scrabbled at the bed sheets, trying to dig his nails into the soft cotton. He settled for taking one of America's hands and intertwining their fingers. "Nn... I.. maybe you.. found.. hn! found.. a new... exercise.." England gasped out between pants and moans. After a few more thrust against his prostate and the pressure on his erection, he finally let out a sharp cry. "Alfred!" He released onto their chests, panting and huffing slightly as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled America's head down with his free hand and pressed a breathless kiss against his lips before deepening it slightly._

America accepted the kiss eagerly, but with the clenching of England's muscles around his own throbbing cock, he gave one final thrust," Arthur!" and then spilled his seed inside of him.

_England tried to regain his breath as he wrapped his arms around the American, hugging him tightly as he rolled out from under him so he could snuggle up against Alfred's side. He used one hand to trace the scars over his lover's chest and arms, eyes following them before he placed a soft kiss on the one over his heart. "Freedom doesn't come free..." he whispered to himself before leaning up to kiss Alfred once more, tucking his head under the other's chin. _

"Freedom always comes with a price..." America kissed his lover's forehead then pulled the blanket from off the end of the bed and covered them both with it, then he curled his body around England's in a protective huddle, falling asleep with his face buried in his lover's hair.

_England smiled softly before running his hand through the other's hair. "And I'll gladly stand up, next to you. And defend her still today. Cause there ain't no doubt, I love this land. God bless the USA..." he sang softly before curling up into Alfred's embrace and falling asleep himself, relaxing into the American's arms._

* * *

_Reviews help World Peace. Do it. Do it now._


End file.
